As We Are
by ElphabaandGlinda12
Summary: In which two actresses spend their final night [before their last performance in Wicked together] in the theatre, after hours. A Carmen Cusack & Katie Rose Clarke oneshot.


As We Are

A Carmen Cusack and Katie Rose Clarke Fan Fiction:

"In which two actresses spend their final night [before their last performance in Wicked together] in the theatre, after hours."

"Katie!" Carmen Cusack; soon to be former Elphaba in Wicked yelled through the hallway that lead to Katie's dressing room. When Carmen heard no response from the current Glinda, she sighed, making her way to the blonde woman's room she called out

"Don't tell me you've decided to sleep here tonight! Carmen said as she opened the dressing room door.

As she entered, she saw the pretty blonde sitting in her makeup chair as she looked at her reflection in the photo covered mirror that dominated the right wall of the room.

"well, this is a turn of events usually I'm the last one out of here but, now" she circles her hands "the tides have turned."

Katie turns in her spinney chair grinning at Carmen as she says

"Just in time for your last show." She laughs

Carmen grins "Well better late than never I suppose, you always manage to surprise me."

The brunette leans against the doorframe of the room as she says

"Well, shouldn't we get going? It's getting late…" Her voice trails off as she looks around the room that she has spent so much time in these past months.

Katie seems to consider Carmen's words and then she shrugs and says

"Let's stay here tonight."

Carmen stairs at her in confusion "You mean in the theatre?"

The blonde beams as she says hopping out of her chair

"Yes! We'll stay here tonight and have an adventure."

The brunette raises an eyebrow as she says "Why would we do that?"

"Because.." Katie says "it's our last chance to do something.. something crazy together."

"When have we ever done anything crazy?" Carmen retorts

"Well, never but, that just means it's about time right?" Katie says as she unbuttons her coat and throws it on her chair.

So..? Carmen says

So..? Katie repeats

"What now should we just?... Carmen begins to speak but, then they here Jose [one of the night staffs] voice approaching the dressing room.

Katie yips [like a puppy] gripping Carmen's hand as she says in an exited whisper

"Hide! So Jose doesn't realize we're here."

Before Carmen can reply or run away screaming, Katie drags Carmen [to her object horror] into the tiny one person shower that dominated the far left of her room.

Pulling the Pink shower curtain closed behind them, the two women find themselves in darkness. The shower; which to Katie has always been two small for herself, is definitely much too small for both Carmen and her to both fit comfortably. The two of them are practically one person as tight as the space is.

Left over steam from an earlier shower makes the air heavy and wraps them in warmth like the sun breaking across a gloomy sky after a thunder storm.

Katie finds that; in the excitement of the moment she has unconsciously wrapped her arms around Carmen's shoulders, and she can hear the labored breathing coming from the other woman who was just a few inches away from her. Katie can feel the warmth that passes between their bodies and the realization of that fact makes her feel suddenly dizzy, and short of breath.

Katie feels Carmen shudder slightly as she begins to speak barely above a whisper

"Katie...I" but, then she is cut off by the entrance of Jose into Katie's dressing room, and a finger being pressed to her lips to shush her.

"Hey Manwell!" [another late night worker] "Katie, she's not here but, the lights and everything are still on." Jose yells

"Maybe she heard you and ran for cover." Manwell jokes as he joins Jose in the doorway of the dressing room.

"We [referring to the other night staff] all know how much you love her." Manwell says laughing

"Just leave the room the way you found it just in case she really is hiding from you."

The two of them leave the room: Manwell continuing to tease Jose about his undying devotion towards the blonde as they close the door behind them.

Katie lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, leaning into Carmen's shoulder in relief.

Carmen looks down at the blonde head on her shoulder, she hesitantly rests her head atop the gold head.

They stay like that for a long time, so much that Katie begins to fall asleep leaning most of her body weight onto Carmen.

"Katie cat" Carmen whispers

"Hmm?" Katie responds nearly asleep

"We're in a shower." Carmen says chuckling

"I like the shower." Katie mumbles, still not quite awake

"Come on, Katie" Carmen says grinning well pulling the shower curtain aside and dragging a sleepy Katie along with her.

"Where?" the blonde questions: she had liked being so close to Carmen in that small space.

"You'll see" the brunette says as she walks them out of the dressing room

The two ladies make their way quietly through the theatre: which is completely empty, not even the late night security guard is on his watch at this hour.

Katie wonders what the big secret is but, she doesn't ask as Carmen makes a quick stop at her dressing room. She returns with her Act II cape in hand and they continue on their mission. After making one last stop at the over prized snack bar to retrieve a bottle of wine, Carman stops their walk when they reach the door that leads directly to the backstage chambers.

As they walk through the hallway: which has props in various positions in order for the stage crew to successfully get the props on and off stage without any problems, it's clear that Carmen is looking for something specific and her eyes go wide when she finally sees it with all the other Act I props.

Carmen can't believe [that even after all this time] that the "bubble girl bed" is still the original one used in the start of the tour. She would have thought that it would've fallen to pieces by now seeing that it was just a prop but, no as she sits down on the mattress it feels as sturdy and reliable as a real bed should feel.

Carmen motions with her hands for Katie to sit down next to her.

Katie looks suddenly shy, her hands twisted together like tangled tree branches, and her cheeks flushed a soft pink. She looks down from Carmen's gaze suddenly seeming to be very interested at the various cracks in the floor boards.

Carmen smiles softly reaching out, she takes Katie's hand pulling her down onto the blanket of the bed. They lay on their sides: Katie puts an arm around Carman's waste, while the brunette puts her arms across Katie's small shoulders.

Their relationship, is something that the two never talk about, it just is, what it is. Like most relationships that happened between actors, it [usually] ended when the final curtain fell. Both women know that this is so but, this fact didn't stop the feelings then, and it most certainly wouldn't stop them now.

The stolen bottle of wine was nearly empty; the two actresses had been hidden away for quite some time now in the prop room. The pair was wrapped in the Act II cape nearly on the verge of sleep but, the need to stay up and talk over the past months and all the memories of being in the 1NT was to great to let sleep drawn them.

Carmen had been reminiscing about a particularly funny performance when Katie; sitting up quite abruptly said in a voice that sounded thick with emotion

"Carmen, I think I kinda love you," Her voice trembled slightly as the words spilled out like ink being let loose on paper.

Carmen sat up, her thoughts a jumble. Partly; she told herself because of the wine but, mostly; she knew from the words Katie had just said. Carmen [of corse] felt the same way about the blonde; had felt that way for months now but, to hear Katie say it.. that changed things, their "no discussion policy" was broken.

Carmen paused before she spoke saying "Katie my sweet, what brought this on?"

"I just… [Katie's voice trembled as her words began to quicken] wanted to say it, I mean tomorrow's your last show and I…I." her words were cut short when she suddenly burst into tears.

Carmen looks at her in alarm and says in a soothing tone while she holds the crying girl in an embrace

"Honey, Katie girl, what's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?"

"No it's nothing you said it's just [Katie's voice breaks] I don't want to give you up! Not yet, not ever! I want us to stay as we are, here together."

Carmen feels tears fill her eyes but, she clenches her jaw, determined to be the strong one if only for Katie's sake.

But, none the less, her voice comes out thick as she says

"We both knew that this day would come, I want us to stay together too but, what can we do about it? We have to try to enjoy the time we have left before we have none left at all.

Before Katie can argue about it further Carmen, leaning forward captures the blonde woman's lips with her own. The kiss is something that nether lady will soon forget, the taste of long held desire is comforting to the pair and makes them forget the parting that is soon to come. But, eventually the two lean back from each other; their lungs seeking new breath.

"You'll be alright." Carmen says as she kisses the pretty girl once again.

"But, Carmen [her voice fills with concern] will you be alright?"

The brunette smiles and says in a strangled voice as she pulls Katie down onto the bed with her.

"No"

Words go unspoken as passionate kisses pass between the two once more.

Pulling back from the embrace Katie says; in a voice that is sweet yet full of insistence

"Do you love me?" Her eyes look intensely into Carmen's as she waits for the former Elphaba's response.

"I do, more than anything." Carmen's says almost in a whisper well she wipes at the blonde woman's still tear streaked cheeks

Katie smiles softly and; quietly snuggling into Carmen's expectant arms she says

"Let's just stay like this, forever." Her voice trails off as her eyes close and sleep overcomes her.

Carmen smiles and; blinking back a few escaped tears she leans down, kissing Katie's forehead as she closes her eyes, quickly she falls asleep with Katie's words still repeating themselves inside her mind.

Oh, how Carmen wishes that someday, somehow the words that Katie spoke would come true

**-FIN-**

So, what did you think? Did you like it? I know I had fun writting it! Please excuse my grammer, I'm not that great at spelling and correcting stuff. So remember..

reviews + LOVE! [;

Thanks for reading

Mia


End file.
